inksavantfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabine Wren
Sabine Wren is a human female Mandalorian warrior and was a revolutionary leader during the early rebellion against the Galactic Empire. Her artistry during the rebellion inspired the symbol of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and her claim over the ancient Mandalorian weapon known as the Darksaber made her a symbol to Clan Wren and the hopes of freeing her people's homeworld of Mandalore from the rule of the Empire. Prior to becoming a rebel, Wren was a cadet at the Imperial Academy of Mandalore. She built weapons she believed would be used for peace but were instead used against her family and her people. Wracked with guilt, Wren left Mandalore and was branded a traitor by the Empire and her mother, Ursa Wren, leader of the clan. Wren worked as a bounty hunter alongside her friend Ketsu Onyo before being recruited by Captain Hera Syndulla and the Jedi Kanan Jarrus to join their rebel crew aboard the starship Ghost. Together, the crew fought against the Empire and used Wren's art as a symbol of hope. They became part of a larger rebel movement, with Wren's work continuing to inspire the fledgling rebellion. In 2 BBY, while hunting down the former Sith Lord and Mandalorian ruler Darth Maul, Wren discovered the Darksaber on Dathomir. She initially wanted nothing to do with it, but Jarrus and Fenn Rau, a Mandalorian Protector of Concord Dawn who joined the rebellion, convinced her to wield it so she could unite the Mandalorian people and bring them into the rebellion. Wren returned to her family and convinced them of the Empire's treachery, helping to kill Gar Saxon, the Imperial Viceroy of Mandalore, in the process. After aiding her family in the Mandalorian civil war, Sabine returned to aid the Rebel Alliance's struggle against the Empire. Following the Battle of Endor, Sabine reflected on the separate paths taken by her fellow rebel comrades in the aftermath of the Liberation of Lothal. To honor her rebel cell's contributions to the Rebellion and sense of family, she painted a mural of them flanked by loth-wolves. At some point following the disintegration of the Empire, Sabine traveled with the former Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano on a quest to bring Ezra home. In 4 ABY, Ahsoka Tano experienced a force vision which gave the location of Ezra Bridgers and Admiral Thrawn. Though it didn't make much sense that they'd still be alive. The vision lead the two friends and teammates to the planet of Dantooine. Similar to when she was within the Rebel Alliance, she had disguised herself as a Imperial Pilot and infiltrated an Imperium Academy on the planet. It was a recent addition and she quickly found herself in the elite program. This program itself, according to Ahsoka Tano's vision, would bring her directly to Ezra Bridger. They would finally be able to complete their long time spent mission to bring him home. However she soon finds out that not only had he barely survived the trip with the Purrgil swarm, but he is in a coma and in the hands of neo-imperials. The first person she meets when she arrives at Ezra's location, is the main leader of the Galactic Imperium. Who not only says Ezra will be handed over once he wakes up, but he also offers her a place within the Imperium. He tried to appeal to her once dedicated work to the Galactic Empire before it betrayed her. He not only wanted her to join this new iteration of the Empire, but he wanted her artwork and most of all, her. Category:Mandalorian Category:Rebel Category:Imperium Category:An Empire Divided